1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electric motor systems and, in particular, to brushless electric motors. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a phantom motor with parallel coils.
2. Background
An electric motor is a device that converts electrical power into mechanical power. Electric motors may be used for various applications. For example, without limitation, electric motors may be used to drive fans, pumps, tools, disk drives, drills, and other types of devices. Electric motors may be used in various environments. For example, electric motors may be used for applications on various fixed and mobile platforms, such as aircraft and other vehicles.
Electric motors may be used on aircraft to perform various functions on the aircraft. For example, without limitation, electric motors on an aircraft may be used to move flight control surfaces, to raise and lower landing gear, and to perform other functions on the aircraft. One general problem with electric motors is the size, cost, and weight of electric motors. Reducing these factors is desirable.
One type of electric motor is a phantom motor. A phantom motor is a type of brushless motor. The transmitter for a phantom motor produces a magnetic field that has a frequency that oscillates. This magnetic field powers and controls the motor. The magnetic field powers the phantom motor through resonant inductive coupling that occurs directly with each coil in the phantom motor.
The components for a phantom motor, the transmitter, or both in the phantom motor system are often more costly than desired. The cost is partially based on the part count and the cost of assembly. The assembly includes, for example, winding coils and stacking laminates.
Further, the weight of a phantom motor system is often heavier than desired. Magnetic iron cores and copper windings add to the weight of the phantom motor system. These components in the phantom motor system also may result in a size that is larger or bulkier than desired. As a result, the applications in which a phantom motor system may be used may be limited based on one or more of the size, cost, and weight of the phantom motor system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a phantom motor system that is lower in at least one of cost or weight as compared to currently available phantom motor systems.